1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ambient light sensing device and method, especially an ambient light sensing device and method which combine plural lower resolution exposures to generate an code combination having an ambient light detection effect equivalent to or higher than one higher resolution exposure.
2. Description of Related Art
Ambient light sensing devices such as ambient light sensor are often used outdoors in street light, advertising digital signage, and indoors in 3C products. The ambient light sensing device therefore requires a resolution of a high dynamic range, capable of operating in low brightness environment (for example, 1 Lux brightness) and also capable of operating under strong sunlight (for example, 60,000 Lux brightness). The conventional method utilizes a 16-bit analog-to-digital converter to process sampled signals, because the requirement for high dynamic range resolution requires at least 16 bits. However, the 16-bit analog-to-digital converter occupies a large area and consumes high power; its technical complexity is also high. Therefore, it is desired and advantageous to provide an ambient light sensing device having a dynamic range equivalent to a 16-bit device without complicated circuitry.